Republic Sovereignty
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: Ahsoka Tano stood on the bridge of the Resolute watching over the skies of Coruscant as many ships flew by something felt wrong everything felt wrong. She felt a burning anger inside her master who had been hurt and though she felt the need to contact him the force told her to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano stood on the bridge of the Resolute watching over the skies of Coruscant as many ships flew by something felt wrong everything felt wrong.  
She felt a burning anger inside her master who had been hurt and though she felt the need to contact him the force told her to stay away.  
She felt it as many Jedi around the galaxy were quickly killed off as it seemed the force itself was being stabbed apart the pain felt like shards of glass stabbing her body.  
Her old master plo koon was now also dead as were the other council members on the surface of the planet.

She had awaited aboard the ship Anakin had ordered her to stay aboard she did not know why but she had guessed it was in case they had to go and save Kenobi.  
Ahsoka heard something behind her but she did not glance around as she realized it was just the door she had not called for anyone which confused her as she shut her eyes wondering who had entered and if they had news of what was going on.

Captain Rex had entered the bridge with a four clone troopers he had only just recieved the orders h ehad been dreading for the past three years even more since he had met Ahsoka.  
He was a good soldier and knew how to follow orders and would be sure to make this quick for his friend who now seemed to be breaking down at a control panel.  
Rex held up his hand to get the troopers to pause since he was curious what she was feeling.

"Is something wrong Commander?" asked Rex suddenly regretting he had

Ahsoka turned and buried her face into Rex's shoulder and began crying as she fought to regain control of herself.

"All the Jedi are dying around the galaxy and I dont know how or why" she said looking up to see the four troopers now aiming their weapons at her

"So this is how, very well" she said simply moving away from Rex and turning her back on them

"Wait hold your fire!" ordered Rex shocking the troopers and the other clones on the bridge

"She is our Commander she has been for the past three years we cant do this" said Rex moving to cover her from the four troopers

"Sir we have orders" said one of the clones confused

"Orders to defend the Republic and to fight alongside the Jedi we have done so and we should continue to trust them" said Rex as he shut his eyes expected to die alongside Ahsoka

To Rex's surprise the troopers lowered their weapons and stood at attention instead clearly having been convinced.

"The others wont be as convinced as us Captain" said another one of the clones.

"Oh I think I know how to convince them" said Rex taking off his helmet and moving toward the comm panel

"This is Captain Rex as of now I am ordering all clones to stand down we will not be following through with order 66 instead we will be helping the Jedi if anyone has any problem with that feel free to leave the ship now" said Rex hoping his brothers would stand by him in these dark times

Ahsoka smiled and hugged Rex quickly before realizing that the Jedi temple and all other jedi left around the galaxy were now in danger and it would not be long before the entire order was wiped out.  
She had no idea who was behind all this but someone was going to pay and her and Rex would find out together.

Ahsoka first tried to contact Mace Windu but ofcourse she knew he was dead she just had hoped she was wrong somehow.  
Next she tried to contact the temple and to her surprise there was an answer from Cin Drallig the Jedi master in charge of temple security

"I see you have felt it too Ahsoka" is all he said as a small tear fell down his left cheek

"Master I have reason to believe that the clones are the ones killing Jedi all over the galaxy but I dont know why" she said worried for the temple

"We know word is there is a large clone army on their way here to the temple now and there has been no word of why they are coming" said Cin suddenly realizing that the Jedi were unaware of the coming threat

"You must begin evacuations master" she said just as the communications turned off clearly being jammed

"I am sorry Commander" said Rex ashamed at what his brothers were going to do

"Which legion is attacking the temple?" she asked trying to keep her balance on the panel

"The five hundred and first were chosen to attack the temple, They are under the command of Appo while I said I would be the one to kill you" said Rex putting his hand to his head as he tried to recover from what he just said

Ahsoka was shocked this was happening all too fast yet Rex had not killed her and he had convinced the others not to as well and she had to act quickly or everyone would die.

"Rex organize your men were going to save as many jedi as we can" she said bravely hoping that if Rex gave the order the rest of the five hundred and first legion left aboard the fleet in orbit would assist

"I will do what I can maám" he said knowing now he had a chance to try and make this right to redeem not only himself but all his brothers

"This is Captain Rex to all ships the Commander has ordered that we assist with full evacuation of the Jedi temple prepare ground forces" he said nodding at Ahsoka as he led them away shortly before Ahsoka herself pulled away from the panel and ran after him

The temple had been the same as any other night until the Jedi felt the death of their comrades all around the galaxy many sought to form into groups to comfort one another while others instead wished to be alone.  
Most never felt the arrival of the Clones or of the sith lord who now marched upon them with a burning hatred hat if physical would have lit up the night around him.  
Many republic soldiers had been hired to defend the temple since so many jedi were away fighting the war that stretched across the galaxy.  
The temple security forces had the doors to the temple well guarded and Vader intended as his first objective to see to it that they were destroyed first

"Master Skywalker welcome back the Jedi tell me there is something horrible happening around the galaxy we are on high alert as much as I trust the clones we cant let them inside until the all clear signal is given by Cin himself" said the temple security officer

Darth Vader did not waste any time as he activated his lightsaber nd cut the officer down instantly causing the entire temple security force to fall silent as they processed what had happened.

"The Jedi are traitors lay down your weapons or you will all perish alongside them as traitors to the Republic" said Vader as he began marching into the temple

Suddenly to his surprise many Jedi stood at the door to the temple with their sabers activated and ready for combat accompanied by many of the temple security force as well as the Jedi guards under orders of Cin who wore white robes and hoods with their faces hidden by their masks.

"Turn back now Skywalker or we will be forced to kill you" said the Jedi who was in charge his orders had been to attempt to negotiate peace but he had not been expecting Skywalker at the lead.

A powerful wave blew them all back as Vader used a powerful force push then the clones began rushing in firing their blasters blue lights streaked into the dark temple as red blaster bolts were fired back followed closely by what seemed to be hundreds of Lightsabers rushing toward them in the dark.  
Darth Vader easily blocked all of them even managing to cut down a few but the clones were not as lucky as they had not been expecting such heavy resistance it seemed the Jedi had been warned of the attack.

Cin Drallig and the Jedi temple guards worked to begin evacuations one that had not been considered since the Mandalorian wars.  
He did not have much time as the clones had already began a full scale attack all over the temple luckily the temple was protected by large turrets that kept most of the clone reinforcements at bay but it would not hold forever  
Many Jedi star fighters were now preparing tolaunh to accompany the transports that were carrying padawans and younglings while most other jedi sought to assist the temple security hold back the clones.  
Reports had come in that Skywalker was leading the clones which he could not believe at first until he reached out with the force to discover the truth which pained him greatly.

All Jedi were fleeing back to the temple hangars as the clones continued to push forward Cin Drallig was prepraed to launch the ships but was sad to see that the clones had begun sending in gunships to cut off the Jedi escape.  
The gunships did not fire but began to touch down as they did more clones poured out from ships and began shooting only they were not shooting at Jedi but rather their brothers.

Ahsoka Tano jumped out of the gunship onto the floor of the hangar as she ran up and sliced one of the evil clones in half.  
Captain Rex was now taking cover as his fellow soldiers fought not only to fight the other clones but also keep track of who was who amongst the chaos.  
Cin Drallig immediately ordered that all forces avoided hitting the obviously friendly clone troopers as he continued to assist what few Jedi had been chosen to stay behind to cover the retreat.

"Cin Rex's men will cover the escape our ships are waiting in orbit tell the transports to board our ships we will leave immediately" she said trying her best to avoid blaster fire from both sides

"This is Cin Drallig the Five hundred and first fleet is in space under the command of Ahsoka Tano you will board those ships and attempt to escape with or without the rest of us" said Cin over the communication system

Ahsoka was shocked as more evil clones began pouring into the hangar obviously all other resistance through the temple had fallen and all Jedi, security forces and temple guards had all retreated to the hangar for evacuation which she was glad had managed to survive this long.  
Serra Keto jumped down and slaughtered a large group of clones that had been making their way to Ahsoka as the two Jedi were accompanying Cin as some of the last to board the transport.

"Commander up here!" yelled Rex as his gunship flew over the three Jedi causing them to look up as the gunship fired its weapons blasting a sizable hole in the oncoming forces

The three Jedi all jumped up to the gunship as Darth Vader finally made it into the hangar killing one of the remaining Jedi Knights that had fallen behind.  
Vader witnessed the traitorous clones who had saved the Jedi and immediately knew it had been Ahsoka and also knew that the Emperor would be extremely unhappy with his sloppy work.

The ships carrying all the survivors of the temple massacre reached the fleet in orbit and as the gunships settled down with Ahsoka and Rex inside they were already determined to jump to hyperspace as quickly as possible.

"You did good Ahsoka" said Cin with a smile as he looked at his apprentice who had also made it aboard the gunship with him

"You can manage the Jedi and the temple security force survivors Cin" said Ahsoka as she turned to Rex

"We have already jumped Commander" said Rex happy they had redeemed themselves but still sad that so many had died for no reason

"Rex thank you but that was Anakin down there I need to know what this is all about" she said still shocked over all that had happened

"It's order sixty six the clones are instructed to kill the Jedi we were such fools" said Cin saddened to see so many wounded as they were all rushed out of the ships to be sent to the Resolute's medical bay

"My master and I managed to activate the temple beacon to let the Jedi know that the clones have turned but I can not say how many have survived around the galaxy" said Serra Keto Cin's apprentice

Ahsoka and Rex were back aboard the bridge once again the fleet had made a blind jump and had now come out of hyperspace in the void between Coruscant and the rest of the inner rim.  
It was too dangerous right now to go near any of the core worlds but they also had to stop to have time to think about what their next move would be.

"Commander we are receiving a communication" said the clone who was listening to the fleet wide communications of the five Venators and four Acclamator ships

"Very well" said Ahsoka breathing out worried that it could be Anakin

A hologram appeared of senator bail Organa who looked sad like the wars of the galaxy had finally caught up to him.

"This is Bail Organa I wish to speak to any Jedi survivors of the temple massacre this is important" he said clearly in distress

"This is Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Resolute what do you want senator?" asked Ahsoka curious

"Palpatine is locking down the planet it seems he is behind the clones turning on the Jedi he has already called a meeting at the senate it is my belief he is trying to claim power for himself" said Bail with regret on his face and an obvious recognition of powerlessness

"We are attempting to save whoever we can then we will be fleeing" said Ahsoka not sure how much she could say to the possible traitor

"I am already on my way to also find Jedi I am nearing Kashyyyk and I believe to have locked onto the beacon of Master Yoda I also sent a message to Senator Amidala warning her of what has happened we have also sent out an anonymous report of what is happening on Coruscant it is my hope the Seperatists will see it and will consider harbouring any Jedi survivors they can its not much but it may help" he said unsure of what to do anymore

"Send us your coordinates we will meet up with your ship" said Ahsoka hoping she could trust Bail if it meant saving Master Yoda

The Resolute came out of hyperspace alone near the tantive iv the Venator had come alone in case it was a trap but the risk for the Resolute had seemed worth it if it meant saving Yoda and forming an alliance with Bail.  
The Corellian frigate docked with the larger capital ship as both drifted slowly through space ready at all times to escape in case of attack.

Ahsoka and Rex stood near the door with a small number of clone troopers she had also invited Cin who decided it was best not everything was thrown on the padawans shoulders at once.  
The door opened to first reveal Bail Organa he stood aside and looked up as worry spread across his face at the sight of Rex and the other clones but it quickly disappeared as he noticed the two Jedi and the fact that Yoda too had noticed the clones to no alarm.

"Good to see you all alive it is" also nodding his head to Rex and the other clones understanding that they had remained loyal due to their relationship with Ahsoka

"Master Yda it is good to see you also" said Ahsoka with a small smile

"Master the temple has fallen and our order is scattered what are your orders?" asked Cin equally nervous

"We must move slowly and carefully pledged to keep us safe Bail has" he said looking up at Bail with a thankful trusting smile

Rex stood around without much to do right now but make sure his troops had no traitorous thoughts that could get them all killed he also needed to make sure they were ready for any attack that may happen cause now they would not be up against droids but their own brothers which for a moment made him cringe at the thought of what they had already done and what they were yet to do.  
Suddenly Rex felt eyes upon him as he turned to see Fives walk through the door to greet his captain he also had Echo just behind him ofcourse he could not see their faces but Rex knew how they both felt.

"Captain how are our brothers handling all this?" asked fives concerned for the other clones

"Their fine just a bit shaken up just like the rest of us but they are fully aware of their true duty now" replied Rex

"I heard that some even had to kill our own brothers back on Coruscant and are not taking it quite as well" said Echo looking over the large amount of clones that were still loyal to the Jedi

"It is true it was difficult for them but we have had traitors before this will just take a bit of getting used to which is something I am sad to say" replied Rex

"Are you sure sir we cant somehow convince Appo and his men to rejoin us captain?" asked Echo

"You know Appo he wont disobey orders especially not now after all that has happened" said Rex believing that he had failed all his brothers that were not with them now

"It has been difficult trying to organize the surviving temple security forces Bail had offered to take them back to Alderaan but they refused saying they wanted to fight with us" said Fives causing a chuckle from the two other clones

"If they want to stay and fight who are we to deny them we are missing quite a large batch of our brothers anyway" said Rex thinking about how well trained the temple security forces had been

"Captain if you dont mind me asking is there nothing we can do to convince any of our brothers across the galaxy to stand down?" asked fives hoping to save more clones

"I am not in contact with anyone I wish I was but nobody I know would even give me a chance knowing that in their eyes im a traitor" said Rex thinking about all the clones that would now hate him and shoot him on sight

"What about Cody surely he would listen if he has not already killed Kenobi" said Echo

"Echo that is not such a bad idea follow me men" said Rex who decided to turn it into Ahsoka and the Jedi

The three clones arrived on the bridge where Ahsoka and Yoda stood on the bridge the old Jedi Master had clearly decided to allow Ahsoka to remain charge but also wished to help manage the fleet.

"What is it Rex?" asked Ahsoka turning to face the three clones that had entered

"Commander Ahsoka General Yoda I believe I know a way to save more of our brothers" said Rex hoping the jedi would listen

"Listen we will Captain" said Yoda interested in also knowing how to save more clones

"| can contact Commander Cody right now and tell him to stand down" said Rex

"unlikely to work that is" replied Yoda hoping the plan was a bit more fail proof

"Please General just give me a chance" said Rex needing to do this

"A short message you will make be tracked we will not be" said Yoda standing aside to allow Rex access to the comm

Obiwan was on Utapau fighting the remaining droids when he had successfully avoided what at first he had thought was friendly fire from his clone troopers.  
It wasnt long after that a large number of clones quickly made their way through the large piles of droids Obiwan had made himself

"Good that you all finally caught up" he said turning to fight more droids

Commander Cody had heard about how Rex and his men had saved the Jedi on Coruscant and wondered if he himself was supposed to betray the jedi or help them.  
He had almost given the order for the AT-TE to fire upon Kenobi earlier but the news had made him pause and only now had he once again rediscovered where his General was as always fighting behind enemy lines.  
The only clones right now that even knew about order 66 were the clones about to kill Kenobi waxer, boil and the other troopers still in this room.

The clone troopers under the former command of Kenobi raised their weapons to finally eliminate the Jedi scum that had plagued the republic for so long.  
Obiwan sensed the attack and quickly turned around surprised to see his own clones aiming at him however he still quickly went into a defensive stance.  
The shots were deflected back as a few of the clones fell instantly to their own shots but then Obiwan jumped up and dived into the crowd and began slicing them down easily as he wondered why they would betray the republic.

Cody had finally made his decision and something told him it was the decision that Waxer and Boil had been hoping for.

"Stand down men the jedi are not traitors" he said yet was still surprised the words had come out of his mouth

To Cody's surprise the troopers by the door raised their weapons at him and the clone that had helped monitor Kenobi turned around with a blaster pistol in his hand.

"We cant let you get in the way Commander Kenobi has to die" said the clone who was in secret a shock trooper who had been given special orders to make sure Kenobi the master of Skywalker was killed

"Your not my men" said Cody surprised and then realizing how much of a fool he had been from the beginning of the attack on Utapau

"And you are no longer the Commander of this army" said the clone ready to give orders to the entire army to hunt Kenobi

Waxer and Boil looked at both sides of the argument as it were and made their final decision no matter the consequences they needed to do what was morally right just like on Ryloth.

"You take the one on the right of the door I will take the left one" said Waxer drawing hteir weapons pretending to be loyal to their new Commander

"I see how it is then" said Cody saddened by the betrayal of his troops

Waxer and Boil turned and eliminated the two clones by the door shocking both Cody and the other clone in the chair.  
Cody taking the chance raised his rifle and shot a hole in the clones chest killing him instantly.

"Thanks you two" said Cody nodding before turning to the comm controls

"General this is Cody we had an infiltration i'm unsure who they were but I do believe they are clones" said Cody not able to tell the General about Order 66 just yet

"Commander we are done here it is time we left I feel that the republic is in danger and I dont think it is from the Seperatists" said Kenobi having felt the death of his fellow Jedi around the galaxy

The two hundred and twelth attack battalion had mostly gone without hearing about order 66 thanks to the quick work of Cody, Waxer and Boil who made sure any other surprises were sent to the brig.  
It was difficult for Cody to explain the situation to his General but as soon as it was done Obiwan knew that the temple had fallen and that Coruscant was no longer safe.  
Not long after leaving Utapau in the hands of the local population and having killed Grievous and lost track of the rest of the Separatist leaders Kenobi recieved a secret signal from Bail who said that other jedi had survived.

Obiwan Kenobi's fleet arrived surprised to find Anakin's fleet waiting for him which made him happy to know his old student and brother had survived.  
Kenobi finally got aboard the resolute after a number of odd security checks for his clones which they seemed to understand and then he spotted Ahsoka with Yoda and Bail awaiting his arrival.

"Master I am glad that you survived same as you padawan Ahsoka" said Obiwan with his warm grin

"Survive many of our order did thanks to Ahsoka and the clones under her command" said Yoda also returning a partial smile

"Master kenobi many jedi have fallen around the galaxy and there is something you need to know about Anakin" said Ahsoka nervously

"Anakin has not fallen has he?" asked Obiwan expecting to have felt such a loss but finding no memory of it

"He led the clones that attacked the temple!" yelled Ahsoka not knowing how else to say such a horrible thing

Obiwan simply fell silent for a long moment feeling like his entire world had crashed around him as he finally realized how much had been lost to all of them.

"How many jedi survived the temple massacre?" asked Obiwan trying to keep his head focused on the matter at hand

"Most survived with the exception of the ones who covered our retreat" said Yoda sadly closing his eyes to remember those that had fallen that he knew personally

"General it is good to see you alive" said Captain Rex as he spotted Kenobi who had arrived with Cody and the other clones form the two hundred and twelth legion

"So we are now stuck with nowhere to resupply with the entire republic clone army after us ready to kill us on sight that is wonderful" said Kenobi having caught up at the current meeting to discuss what needed to be done

"To the republic our loyalty lies forsake it we cannot even if the death of the order it means" replied Yoda unsure of what to do

"Master Yoda the republic is the cause of this and I would much prefer it if the order was not destroyed through our arrogance" said Bail feeling like he was the representative for the entire republic

"Flee we will to safety the ones that cannot fight while the ones who wish to stay will do as they please" said Yoda not willing to force anyone into fighting

"Master Yoda where will they go the clones will be looking for them?" asked Ahsoka wanting to stay and fight

"To the old jedi home of Typhon we will go the only safe place it is now for us" said Yoda happy that atleast one option still remained

"We cannot allow anyone else outside this room to know where the jedi are going not even the temple security forces that fled with us" said Kenobi unsure of what to do with the displaced soldiers that had sacrificed their entire lives for the order

"To Yavin four all will go that still wish to fight and lead them you must Master Kenobi" said Yoda knowing that he was the right choice

Obiwan thought for a moment to argue the responsibility should be that of someone else but stopped when he realized he had been the cause of the entire two hundred and twelth legion to remain loyal and therefore he had a responsibility to the republic.

"Yes Master Yoda" said Obiwan nodding his head

"I want to stay and fight too its only cause of me that Rex convinced the clones not to turn on the jedi we need them and you need me" she said finally let a new smile reach her face

"Then we must move quickly Palpatine will soon make his next move and I am still expected on Coruscant" said Bail glad that the jedi still wanted to help the republic that was now quickly falling

The Jedi took one of Kenobi's Venators to Typhon to defend and evacuate the planet in case they fell under attack which meant many clones had to be transferred to the five hundred and first ships in the fleet temporarily which was a bit odd for most clones in that situation.  
Obiwan was now in charge of the Resolute and had Commander Cody and Captain Rex now under his command which also made him feel odd but he would learn to get used to it.  
The fleet finally reached Yavin four and as they did they received a message from Bail Organa.

"Master Kenobi I regret to inform you that Palpatine has presented a proposal for a complete reform of the republic into a galactic empire under his personal rule senator Amidala and I are already attempting to get the other senators to sign up and while only a few have agreed I believe Palpatine will receive a large amount of resistance around the galaxy" said Bail happy but nervously over what he could say over the communications

"The other senators Amidala and I have agreed it is best to leave Coruscant immediately however she seemed quite broken up over Anakin Skywalker but she did say she would do what is best for Naboo" said Bail hoping Palpatine would not catch them in open rebellion

"Alderaan and Naboo have already pledged their support to restore the republic however without the clones our armies are too small to survive open rebellion and it will take some time to prepare for war without the clones there to pledge their support" said Bail regretting that the republic left their entire security to the clone army

"I understand Bail do not worry" said Kenobi ending the communication many jedi from around the galaxy had made their way to Yavin four only to be sent to Typhon but some like Rahm Kota had showed up with large Militia forces ready to fight for the republic which gave him hope that they could win

Ferus Olin was aboard his ship as he prepared to leave Bellassa he had heard of the jedi massacre on Coruscant and he decided that he was needed to save the republic or his whole life the entire galaxy would simply collapse.  
His ship left orbit and began typing in the coordinates to Naboo which he knew a large number of jedi had fled after the clones had turned on the jedi he hoped if he was quick enough he would be able to help them.  
He had not expected another person to have snuck aboard his ship and even as it jumped into hyperspace and he knew he could not stop he knew that he wished he had.

"Hi my names Trever Flume" said the boy with a smile

"What are you doing aboard my ship kid?" asked Ferus annoyed that his security had not alerted him of trespassers

"The empire was killing anyone related to the republic military forces that tried to protest against the formation of the empire I guess they did not want news getting out so I got out" replied Trever hiding his emotions

"Why did you choose me though?" asked Ferus feeling bad about the guy who had clearly lost everything from this new empire

"I knew you were a rebel like my parents" said Trever sitting down next to Ferus

"What gave you that impression?" asked Ferus curious if the clones had also noticed

"I might hacked your background information when I noticed how quickly you wanted to get off of the planet" said Trever feeling bad for doing such a thing to his new ally

"I used to be a jedi but I left the order years ago now im going back you sure your up for that kid?" asked Ferus surprised how much he trusted Trever already

"I am ready for anything" said Trever surprised how much this person felt safe to share with him

"My name is Ferus and you are not ready for anything and neither am I" replied Ferus with a smile across his face at making a new friend

On Naboo Queen Apailana had brought many jedi to her palace and any Imperial forces had been removed from naboo with some even swearing personal revenge on the queen.  
Panaka had been among the leaders of the imperial protests on Naboo and had been removed from the planet by force from her new security leader Typho who had been sent by senator Amidala the former queen to protect her and the planet.  
Senator Amidala had been sent into hiding on Alderaan temporarily after Typho had suggested it instead leaving it up to her to arrange plans with the jedi.  
Many of the jedi knew as much as she did but soon after a number of other jedi appeared saying that they had come ahead of a large fleet being sent to protect Naboo from invasion and while waiting would have been wise she felt like her and Typho had to put up a fight themselves.

Since the clone wars began Naboo had slowly been increasing its military and with further negotiations with the gungans they too knew that they had to defend the planet from outside invasions.  
Boss Nass had already prepared large numbers of Gungan forces to assist theed and other cities if needed and Typho made sure his people would work alongside the Gungans if necessary.  
Queen Apailana however had not been expecting a full scale invasion of Naboo as quickly as it had come.

Two Imperial star destroyers the newest class of warship that had originally made to continue the clone wars that still raged across the galaxy though much slower then before had now been transferred to making sure Naboo remained loyal to the empire.  
The Seperatist leaders had gone into hiding and their remaining droid armies were now on a complete defensive and yet Palpatine was still pushing for more money to go into the production of such large and powerful armies.  
Queen Apailana wondered if the Separatists that were now on a full retreat had been right all along about the current state of the republic having seen it turn into this new empire so quickly.  
It did not take long before the new five hundred and first troopers outfitted with new storm trooper armour entered theed immediately killing any Naboo security forces that tried to convince them to turn away the battle for Naboo had begun.

Captain Typho had already ordered his men to regroup to stand a better chance at resisting the invaders he would have had them surrender but he knew that this was for the fate of not just Naboo but the entire galaxy and for the life of the Queen of Naboo.  
His Security forces fired their green blasts at the invading troopers clad in a much scarier form of clone armour then he had seen and could immediately tell that Palpatine had gone insane.  
No longer did the clones have colours seperating their legions now they were all one big mass an unstoppable force of evil that was now destroying their precious city.

Many land speeders were now employed by the security force and for awhile held the line against the storm troopers but soon the imperial tanks arrived and destroyed the tanks forcing the rest of the security forces into the civilian buildings which he regretted almost instantly.  
Typho and his elite guards had orders to keep the palace safe at all costs and he could see some Jedi leading his men into a powerful defensive and he wished he had the force as more imperial tanks hovered in firing their powerful rockets and beam cannons.  
The Jedi were used to leading clones but they quickly adapted to the Naboo security forces as they jumped from building to building avoiding the streets as much as possible many storm troopers fell in the buildings as the tanks continued psuhing forward only to be destroyed by the turret grid that Typho himself had set up for such an occasion.

Many Gungans now entered Theed attacking the empire from behind with their blue energy balls that killed the storm troopers instantly the gungan catapults were something Typho was especially thankful for as they disabled most of the new imperial tanks that had been sent to the city and now the imperials were surrounded and were being forced out of the city but the empires numbers were far larger then anything they had which caused Typho to realize that unless the jedi could do something Naboo would eventually fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferus's ship came out of hyperspace over the world of Naboo having heard that the world was being held hostage by Jedi rebels such was imperial propaganda.  
He immediately swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw the three large Star destroyers in orbit of the planet.

"This must be how the people felt when the Trade federation launched their invasion" he said trying to think quickly on what to do

"Yeh how did they get the queen past the blockade again?" asked Trever looking at Ferus with a worried look

Ferus simply looked at the kid with a small smile both because he was surprised the buy knew so much about the planet but also because he himself knew the answer.  
Accelerating to maximum thrust he dove the ship for the city of Theed where he was sure most of the fighting for control of the planet was taking place.

"Your insane!" yelled Trever right before the green turbolaser fire began streaking toward them

"So long as we get past them before they launch their fighters well be fine" he said half questioning his own decision

The Imperial 1 Star destroyers were incredibly innaccurate against the small ship that had come from hyperspace almost right on top of them.  
Already as the ship made it past them they began to launch ties to take down the ship that was now trying to enter the atmosphere.

Ferus knew even though getting in was easy getting out was going to be next to impossible now and they still had to shake these ties.  
Luckily for him it seemed they broke off rather quickly for some reason having given up the chasewhich was confused him heavily.

His questions were quickly answered as a Jedi fighter flew past them flanked by two Naboo fighters clearly the planet still held the airspace above their capital city though it was unsure for how long that would last.  
Trever was clearly excited trying to get another look at the ships that now appeared to be flying ahead of them to their sides probably trying to figure out who it was the empire was shooting at.

"This is Commander Veld you have entered Naboo air space state who you are and your intentions" said a young and familiar voice

"Tru is that you?" asked Ferus surprised but happy his old friend had survived order sixty six

There was a long pause on the other end as Ferus was sure his friend was struggling to recognize his voice having spent so much time from the order.  
He felt almost hurt when the reply finally came it was extremely simple yet he sensed there was something more to it.

"You may land at platform three we are sending the coordinates" came Tru's voice again

Finally they had landed the ship and upon extending the ramp and walking out Ferus allowed his eyes to fall upon the large amount of fighting and dying tht was occuring on the outskirts of the city.  
The Naboo fighters continued on but the Jedi fighter took the time to land on the second platform nearby clearly he had caught Tru's attention.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Trever as a group of five security guards came from the platform exit with weapons drawn

"Let me do the talking" said Ferus letting Trever stay on the ramp

"Greetings" he said to the guards as they approached though they said nothing to him

He was stunned slightly once he saw Tru's face enter his field of view the guards standing aside though it was obvious the Padawan was furious.  
He was about to open his mouth to greet him though he was surprised to find that a fist had entered his field of view only to find himself falling backwards onto the ground.

"Why are you here Ferus!" Tru yelled at him

"Well I did come to help Naboo against the empire but I see you got it under control" said Ferus allowing himself to show a wide smile

"Your an absolute idiot" said Tru now with his own smile but leaning down to help his old friend onto his feet

"These guards will take you to the Queen I would love to talk but the Naboo pilots need me in the air" said Tru bowing before running off for his fighter

"I take it that went well" said Trever not sure if that was normal behaviour for Jedi

The guards had led them to the throne room with great haste and upon entering Ferus could see a large hologram and many Jedi standing around it with the queen and her guards.  
Apailana the queen was Naboo turned though said nothing Ferus though decided to still bow and he did receive one in reply.

"Ferus Olin" said a voice he recognized as the figure turned to reveal himself as master Ry Gaul

"I was wondering if you were here" Ferus replied with a smile happy that Tru's master had also made it off of Coruscant

"He was not the only one" said the other revealing himself as Garen Muln who had also been a great friend of Ferus's at one point in the past

The other jedi he looked to and did not recognize though he could tell it was a woman which made him for a moment think of his old master.  
He did not ask who she was not wanting to act rude though he found himself not being able to stop staring the thoughts of all the Jedi that had been killed before and during the war.

"I am master Fy Tor Ana" said the woman though a frown crossed her face when she sensed his dark thoughts

"Who is your friend?" asked Garen clearly the most amused by Ferus's presence here

"Trever Flume at your service" said Trever deciding to introduce himself

"His a stow away" said Ferus telling them where he had come from

"I am grateful you felt the need to come here to protect our world" said the queen having taken her eyes back to the hologram

Ferus then felt regret while he was having this conversation with his old friends her people and other Jedi were dying attempting to stop the imperial advance.  
He moved up examining the hologram himself he could see that the empire clearly did not care about their own casualties and their blaster fire was destroying countless civilian homes.

"It is far worse then the droid invasion" the queen said clearly sad that her city and people were slowly being destroyed

"I promise you my lady reinforcements are on the way" replied Ry Gaul the closest to the queen clearly trying to comfort her

"Take care of Trever for me I'm going out there" said Ferus turning to leave to take the fight to the empire

"Ferus wait" said Garen walking over to him

Ferus was not about to let Garen stop him from joining the fight though to his surprise instead the man pulled something out of his robe.  
It took him a few extra moments to work out what it was but when he did he took a step back not wanting to even look at it.

"Many Jedi have fallen these past few days Ferus it is only right that you have it and use it to defend these people" said Garen holding it out with an extended arm

"I don't think I know how to use it anymore" said Ferus grateful for the offer

"Trust me a jedi is who you are" said Garen refusing to give up his offer

Ferus grasped the handle taking it from master Muln and brought it closer to his own body before aiming it in the air slightly to get a better feel of it.  
A bright blue blade zapped out of it the pure light hummed as he moved the blade feeling its power he deactivated it and attached it to his utility belt then after a bow he finally ran for the exit.

Three Venators came out of hyperspace over the planet of Kamino Obi wan Kenobi stood upon the bridge of the Vigilance as he looked upon the water planet he had been to so many times before.  
An imperial Star destroyer was quickly being destroyed by his ships taken by surprise and though the Kaminoans had called him for assistance he was still unsure if they could be trusted though he had to take the chance for so long as the empire could produce clones here their armies would be endless.

After a fierce but long battle the jedi master was aboard a gunship one of many racing down to the planet. He quickly noticed the planets defences were mostly down perhaps they had been right to come here after all though he knew the Kaminoans had little interest in fighting themselves.  
The LAAT landed on the wet platform this planet was almost always raining and blaster fire of red and blue began being shot back and forth.

As was the usual now it was clone verses clone though both wore very different armour now the skill of the stormtroopers had not decreased though it seemed the quality of their armour in fact had.  
His lightsabers let off steam as droplets splashed against it as he raced forward cutting down storm troopers as he led Cody and the others into battle.

"I will enter the main complex alone Cody you take the rest of these platforms!" he yelled before making a large force jump over the platform to the main complex doorway

Three storm troopers exited the builidng but were quickly taken out as Obi Wan walked in ready to face more threats. Hurrying in he quickly came across a room full of storm troopers and an imperial officer who had the prime minster of Kamino on the ground in what he guessed was the imperials idea of an execution position.  
Luckily for Lama Su Kenobi was here quicker then the imperials had planned and the officer and the clones were quickly dealt with and none had proven much of a challenge.

"Master Obi Wan Kenobi it has been awhile" said Lama Su getting up and dusting himself off even though there was no dust in the entire complex to be seen

"Prime minister it is important that I get you to safety" replied Obi Wan knowing time was short

"I understand your haste Master Jedi but we must go to Taun We her and many others are preparing to strike back against the empire" said the Prime minister choosing to not abandon his people

"Very well Prime minster lead the way" Obi Wan was now slightly annoyed if the Kaminoans were launching an attack they would probably get themselves killed

Believing it slightly strange at first that he had been led to one of the nearby cloning complexes though he knew that this one had not been used by the Republic as the Kaminoans had many other customers with private projects.  
He was most surprised however when Taun We showed up not with Kaminoan soldiers but instead found Wolf Squad and Wolffe himself approached them calmly.

"General I am glad to see you here" said Wolffe with a simple nod at Kenobi

"Wolffe why are you on our side?" asked Obi Wan confused

"My squad and I were stationed here and well without the imperial realizing we were brought here and lucky for us they did not get their chance to put that cheap armour on us" he said clearly happy having avoided the new armour

"We chose them to be the trainers of our new forces that we had created for our planets defence" said Taun inviting Obi Wan and the Prime minster to step forward

A massive army of green trimmed phase one clone troopers now were lined up clearly geared for combat indeed it seemed the Kaminoans were ready to fight for their world with his new army.  
Looking back he wondered what to say he would need to tell COdy about this after all the imperials were sure to send reinforcements to attempt to retake the world soon enough.

"Weve also trained a bunch of arc troopers" replied Wolffe proud that Obi Wan Kenobi was so shocked

"I need to make communications and make sure COdy has secured the city" said Obi Wan walking off as he withdrew his holocommunicator

"General Kenobi the battle has been won but reports from the Kaminoans tell us more imperials are on the way are we to continue evacuation as ordered?" asked Cody expecting the obvious answer

"Negative Cody change of plans were going to hold this planet I believe we have a chance here" he said knoiwng COdy might think he had gone mad

"Sir our numbers are too few to hold against an imperial invasion fleet" said COdy nervously

"Wolf squad are here and they along with the Kaminoans have seemed to have created a new army with which I believe we can hold the planet" said Kenobi hoping that they could once again have the advantage of Kamino on their side of the war

"Right away General" said Cody with a sharp salute ending the communication he sure hoped this was the right decision

"I need to send a message to the council immediately" he said to the Prime minister exiting the complex

The battle of Naboo had been raging now for a few days and the empire had deployed a number of troops accompanied by ATST's outside of the city that had been slowly attempting to push through the city killing all in their path.  
The few Jedi that remained were continuing to lead the Naboo military against the empire though they were heavily outnumbered and outgunned they pushed on to fight for their worlds freedom.

Stormtroopers were easy enough to fight but the Naboo speeders were ill equipped for fighting the endless imperial military mechanized forces which is where the fighters came in their strikes forcing the stormtroopers to face the Naboo forces more evenly.  
The Gungan grand army had been sent to help protect Theed but though they had deployed a shield generator outside had been only able to launch small skirmishes against the empire who were doing their best to ignore the amphibious species.

Ferus had to admit he felt uneasy and full of rage at what the empire was doing to this planet though he knew the Naboo were barely holding the empire back.  
It was said reinforcements were on the way and that meant he only needed to attempt to hold the imperial forces off until they arrived.

Running through the city streets he approached the fire and smoke that marked the current battle line as he came across the large amount of dead guards in the street only a small amount the more veteran soldiers managed to hold the line.  
Activating the blue saber he called upon the force as best he could and though his connection had faded he could still feel its power as he used it to move quickly.

Night was quickly falling over the planet and the lights on the ATST's marked their positions as they foolishly marched through the streets underestimating the remaining guards.  
Leaping off a rooftop he landed on top of one of the walkers quickly cutting his way into the vehicle he dived in cutting the operators down before force leaping out a moment later the ATST behind it fired blasting it to pieces.

The guards upon seeing this were inspired to fight harder once again letting loose a rocket that took out the walker that had just fired before.  
Ferus now in the street moved to block the blaster ire form the stormtroopers that began to pour through the street trying their best to spread out and surround him though he used the rubble form the surrounding buildings for cover he knew there was little he could do to them until they got closer.

Finally crouching with his deactivated saber the Stormtroopers began moving up warily as they again began to push the Naboo forces out of the destroyed streets.  
Ferus dived up activating his saber he cut the nearest trooper down before deflecting the shots from the next back at his opponent.

Now locked in fierce combat the fire began again only now he was near them close enough to slice them into pieces as he began to feel himself falling dangerously to the dark side of the force.  
He had only a moment as he leaned over he regretted having to kill them and he hated that the clone wars had ever happened but now he knew he had to sacrifice his spirit if he was going to save this world one thing was certain he was no longer fit to be a jedi.

The stormtroopers were far more horible then the droids had ever been as it seemed they were far more sadistic then the Confederate droids taking pleasure in the burning of the city all this made him cut down them faster and faster until finally his knees gave only when they did the stormtroopers were all for the moment dead.  
He would hold this street himself alone if he had to though the guards proved themselves a great military force to not be underestimated as they took their places again taking long range shots at the next wave of imperial troopers.

Ferus could see more walkers on their way and he knew he would need to fight them but for now he could barely move.  
Another guard near him fell struck by red blaster fire he closed his eyes and became at peace with the fact he could not save them all.

It failed to work however as he opened his eyes he could still feel the darkside within his own body and mind though it allowed him to regain his footing.  
His sword blazed again as he charged back into the fight ready for the approaching walkers coming to destroy their resistance.

Obi Wan had ordered the fleet away knowing they were little match against the Star destroyers of the new empire he knew the empire would not fire upon the city wanting to recapture the cloning facilities.  
Luckily for them the imperials were unprepared for the surprise clone army the Kaminoans had produced in secret from them.

Imperial gunships and sentinel transports came from the sky and many LAAT gunships and arc one seventy star fighters ngaged them in the atmosphere clearly they had the fire power advntage but the empire still had the numbers.  
Sentinels began to reach the city and though powerful cannons fired soon landing platforms were taken by the empire though Obi Wan and Kenobi had agreed this was the best way.

After ordering his pilots to pull back he dived into the fight once more the slippery Kaminoan platforms proved to be difficult for both sides in the rain though he was able to use the force to guide his path.  
Racing into combat with his own orange marked troopers having chosen to give the new clones some time to prepare themselves for their first battle soon enough he was able to cut the many Stormtroopers down.

The two hundred and twelfth were more then a match with the defences of Kamino and a small amount of ATRT's supporting them the imperial forces were cut down just as quickly as they landed their troops which worried Obi Wan what horrible trick would the empire attempt to pull next. New far larger imperial transports began to land and Obi Wan was not entirely sure what horrors they would deploy but they did not keep him waiting long.

Imperial floating fortresses were unleashed upon the Kaminoan city hovering above the ground they began firing upon the republic clone army.  
The empire had developed a large tank perfect for taking and holding the Kaminoan platforms which left little hope for the former ease they once had.

Ferus fought as many as he could cutting the legs off of one of the walkers bringing it down as it slammed into the ground.  
Another walker he managed to jump up slicing its blasters off before force pushing it backward toppling it over.

Looking up he could now see the sky was lighting up looking down quickly it seemed the imperials were falling back he now needed to know what was happening up there.  
Running over to one of the guards in command who had laready taken out his own holocommunicator and was already trying to find answers for himself and the guards under his command.

"Master jedi it seems your reinforcements have arrived" said the guard smiling for the first time in days

The fleet of the five hundred and first or what was left of it after half the legion had been abandoned on Coruscant twisted by the darkside of the force now had entered orbit of Naboo.  
The imperial fleet was taken by surprise though the three Venators and the Alderaanian war frigate protected by two Corellian corvettes the space battle had begun.

Many Y wings accompanied by arc one seventies and head hunters swarmed toward the three imperial Star destroyers ripping their shields apart.  
The battle was not easy but it was all happening extremely quickly and Ahsoka did her best to command the fleet.

"Thanks for coming to our rescue" said master Gaul smiling at the young Jedi knight

"Thank you master sorry we were not here sooner but we had to make sure the Alderaanian security forces had their own planet defended considering the risk they are taking to help keep the republic together" said Ahsoka worried the empire would divert all there naval power to conquering it

"We are already deploying ground forces" said Rex annoyed he was not going down with them

"Thank you captain we look forward to removing all traces of the empire from Naboo" said the jedi master before communications were ended

"Rex Theed is burning" said Ahsoka glad senator Amidala was not here to see this

"Well put the flames out just as soon as those stormtroopers are finished with" he replied placing a hand on Ahsokas shoulder

"Let's get going then" she said ready to join the battle below

Ahsoka dived out of the gunship next to Rex as they landed outside the city helping the new Gungan assault on the imperial forces from outside the city.  
The imperials were now forced to attempt to reform their battle lines but failed as the large and mighty ATTE's were deployed alongside the ATRT's and engaged the AtST's destroying them easily.

Rex shot his dual blasters at the stormtroopers that ran over firing their red blasters back at them.  
Ahsoka took the lead deflecting them back with her green saber wasting no time in helping the clones in cutting their enemies down.

Once they had reached the edge o fthe city she saw the destruction and the vst numbers of dead and while she shed a tear Naboo guards that had survived the battle exited moving to help the Gungans and the clones.  
Ahsoka also caught sight of a blue light saber it was then she spotted none other then Ferus Olin she knew little about him except his former master had not liked him and right now she sensed the dark side within him.

"Greetings Ferus" she said walking up the other jedi

"Who are you?" asked Ferus admittedly unsure of who he was looking at

"My name is Ahosoka I was Anakins apprentice" she said uneasily not knowing how he would react

"Is Skywalker here?" he asked though Ahsoka could tell if it was anger or just curiosity that the man spoke with

"No actually I doubt he made it off of Coruscant alive" she said still not entirely sure what had happened to him there

"I'm sorry I know many jedi were killed on Coruscant" he said knowing the temple had been destroyed

"But were here now we can make a difference the empire wont send reinforcements for a little while yet" she said not just talking but knowing for a fact intelligence had said the empire was too busy dealing with their own civil uprisings

Kamino was alight with blaster fire as Obi Wan knew his fleet was soon to come back he only needed to fight the empire off a bit longer.  
Already the new phase one green troopers had engaged the empire along with the many new arc troopers that had been trained they were extremely effective.

Using both his hands to call upon the force he sent another one of the remaining floating fortresses into the deep harsh waters below.  
Cody had also joined up with Wolffe in combat as the two clones fought side by side against the imperial troopers as the platforms were littered with bodies from both sides.

Finally Obi Wan was able to force push one of the sentinels into the ocean and the last platform was taken back from the empire.  
Deactivating his saber he went to see where Cody and Wolffe were located and found them near a temporary communications terminal in contact with the fleet.

"General Kenobi it seems our fleet has been victorious though they were unable to defeat the imperial fleet they retreated" said Wolffe with disgust in his voice

"Apparently the shipyard at Mon Calamari was able to send us an extra two Venators some of them and the Alderaanians are flying them here with some jedi they wont be as effective as our ships but they will be able to hold the planet while we make our next move" said Obi Wan knowing that they could not hold out on the defensive forever

"Wolffe you and your new recruits will be expected to man them when they arrive two of my ships will remain here though Cody and I will be needed elsewhere" he said receiving a simple nod in reply from Wolffe

Ahsoka and Ferus were back in the throne room and Trever had again made his way to stand next to Ferus not noticing the dark side that was now brewing within him.  
The jedi masters however had not failed to notice and they wished they could do something more but the fact was they were unable to bring themselves to say anything out of shame except for Garen who still trusted the man.

"Master Yoda repots our fellow Jedi that chose not to join the war remain fine and even a few others have decided to join us" said Ry Gaul

"Of course we have only the two hundred and twelfth and half the five hundred and first under control of Ahsoka" said Muln explaining the situation to the queen and Ferus now that Naboo was temporarily safe again

"Master Kenobi reported that he had managed to hold Kamino but I fear the empire will launch a new offensive on all of us soon" said Ahsoka knowing that things still looked bad

"Masters Rahm Kota and Cin Drallig have recently suggested an attack on a factory over Narr Shaddaa it would draw the empire away from the civilian populations" said Gaul considering it

"I say we leave it to Obi Wan to decide" said Ahsoka as the mans holographic form appeared

"Master Kenobi are you alright?" asked Muln realizing the mans exhausted looking face

"Were loading a third of our forces now if you have chosen on where we are to strike next" he said ignoring the obvious notice of his exhaustion

"Good to see you master Kenobi" said Ferus forcing a weak smile also exhausted from battle

"Ferus well this is a surprise" replied Obi Wan choosing to look at the man now noticing the saber on his belt

"Weve been informed that a strike at the Nar Shaddaa impeerial production space factory is a viable option with it we could replace our losses over the galaxy" he said hoping Obi Wan trusted him

"You have my support if the others have no complaints" replied Obi Wan looking back at Ry Gaul

"No complaints here though the other masters and I must remain you will only be allowed one ship" he said knowing Naboo was too important to leave undefended

The new Resolute and the Vigilance met near Nar Shaddaa as Ahsoka Ferus and Rex stood abaord the command bridge happy that Obi Wan had made it successfully.  
A holographic display of the much older bearded jedi master appeared and Cody could be seen in the back ground preparing a strategy for the battle soon to occur.

A third Venator soon arrived under the command of Rahm Kota and Cin Drallig and his apprentice serra Keto who Ahsoka knew were large responsible for so many Jedi escaping COruscant.  
All three a few moments later appeared in holographic form all clearly happy to see the other jedi though Serra held her arms crossed obviously she was not the most social jedi

"Good to see you masters" said Obi Wan

"Likewise it is good to see all of you" said Cin Drallig

The two jedi masters had joined forces and had managed to keep their own militia together even taking on some seperatists.  
Cin Drallig had so far gone along with every plan Kota had suggested thoughhe had to admit to himself this was a suicidal mission.

"I am hoping master Kota there wont be a problem with the clones?" asked Ferus having been told by Kenobi how he acted around them

"They have proven themselves for now" the white bearded jedi master said clearly annoyed

"Then its simple Ferus and I will enter from one side you three will enter the other leaving master Kenobi in charge of our fleet once were ready commander Cody will send in his reinforcements" said Ahsoka receiving a nod from all of them

Defended by two grey imperial Venators the battle over the station went well quickly though the station had countless fighters and bombers to launch the mission was to cease prodution of the imperial vessels as soon as possible.  
Ferus cut two storm troopers down as Ahska and Rex followed behind him they were heading directly for the control room but knew it was more important they killed all imperial resistance they faced on the wy.

The five hundred and first and the republic militia forces of Rahm Kota were extremely different in style they themselves looking more like soldiers of the republic that existed thousands of years before.  
The two forces were equal in skill both having fought the Confederacy for the past three years the imperial storm troopers were no match for either of them.

Ahsoka took the time to make use of dual wielding her green sabers once more as she quickly made quick word of another squad that attempted to ambush them.  
Rex however took his following a squad of Militia down a hall way to engage more imperial forces giving Ahsoka time to push for the control centre.

The station was massive and was mostly automated continuing to produce the new imperial tie fighters mostly and it seemed every now again fighters from both sides would fly through shooting at each other. Finally Ferus and Ahsoka made it to a large elevator that took them up to the control room where they expected an easy victory now that they had won.

Rahm Kota and Cin Drallig had slain the officers and storm troopers and Serra guarded the doorway and no clone troopers were in sight.  
It was obvious the jedi had ordered the clones away choosing not to have them in the control room due to their dislike of them.

Ferus and Ahsoka shared looks but said nothing as they approached Kota who was looking through the computer terminal.  
He shared looks with Cin Drallig before looking back at Ferus and Ahsoka with a worried expression

"He is coming" said Rahm Kota not sure what to say

"Who is coming?" asked Ferus not sure if they were expecting anybody

"The new dark lord of the sith that has replaced Dooku" he said sending a message warning Obi Wan Kenobi to not send his reinforcements and to instead pull back

"We can take a sith easily" said Serra clearly not knowing what she was talking about

"Why here?" asked Ahsoka wondering why the sith had not come for them at Naboo

"Because here were all in one place just like at the temple" said Cin Drallig readying himself for battle

"Because here were all in one place just like at the temple" said Cin Drallig readying himself for battle

Obi Wan had made the decision to send some of his forces aboard the station to help defend it but had chosen to accept that pulling the fleet back was the right move and he was glad he did when sensors showed five imperial Star destroyers drop out of hyperspace but he feared for the others aboard the station.

"Cody prepare ot send a message to Naboo just in case" he said needing them to know what they were about to face

Most of the republic fighters had fallen back to the fleet though some had entered the station prepared to assist from the inside.  
A massive multitude of sentinel landing craft began to land on the station as thousands of storm troopers began to flood into the station

The clones of both legions used to fighting side by side engaged the imperial forces as best they could counting on the militia to give them the support they needed.  
They held their ground for a long itme but even they could not stop the mass of storm troopers that refused to stop that seemed to be fanatically loyal to the empire.

The worst was reports soon came of a hooded figure with a red lightsaber cutting down all of their forces from one entrance to the station.  
Rahm Kota could feel the dark side approaching them and knew this sith had to be stopped now before it killed more.

"Serra and I will engage him first" said Cin Drallig moving to exit with his apprentice without saying another word

Ahsoka knew they would fail she wanted to rush and to help but she did not just feel the dark side she felt more and looking at Ferus she could tell on his face he felt the same.  
Looking back at Kota for a second she finally brought herself to run for the door way deciding to fight instead of hide even though that is what she felt like doing.

"You best go with her I will make sure our defences hold hopefully if you win we can turn this around" he said wishing that Ferus would be careful

Ferus took off chasing after Ahsoka as fast as he could they were all about to fight a sith and it was entirely possible this is where they would all be killed.

Serra was flung back from a force push as she landed against the wall as she dropped her sabers she crouched wounded.

"Cin Dralligs greatest pupil has finally been beaten if you want to save her life you had better do it now" said Darth Vader with a sinister grin as he brought up his saber ready to strike at Cin Drallig again

The two clashed sabers though it was obvious Vader was more powerful as he brought up his elbow slamming the older man back before unleashing lightning only it never connected.  
Ahsoka jumped in front blocking it with her saber a few moments later Vadr ceased choosing to look upon his old apprentice or rather the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker who no longer existed.

"Hello Ahsoka" said Vader stepping forward slowly

"Anakin but how?" she asked confused

"No time for questions dear" he said as he gripped her throat with the force lifting her into the air enjoying the feeling of choking her

Then to his surprise a blue saber came from behind from one he had not felt the presence of as he was orced to let her go bringing up his red blade to block the strike from behind.  
Ferus could tell Anakin was furious to see him more then anybody it was lucky the eyes of a sith could not kill though he decided not to take chances breaking the saber lock to hit at him again.

The battle between two old nemisis's began again far more fierce then ever before as the blue and red saber clashed over and over again neither side relenting ground.  
Ferus had to admit Anakin had only gotten better while he had stopped learning which soon became apparent as he began to tire and failed to keep up with the darkside enhanced abilities.

Ahsoka dived up bringing her sabers down upon Vader through kicking Ferus away he block them before force pushing her back again though this time he unleashed a full lightning storm upon her with both hands which placed her into unconsciousness.  
Ferus himself remembered not to make the same mistake arse he called upon once again his own dark side powers which surprisingly only brought disgust to Anakins face as he sensed the power Ferus was drawing upon away from him.

The two clashed sabers again this time Forced to duck out of the way of Ferus's swipe though hitting the disgraced jedi with his handle forcing him back.  
Ferus refused to lose using the force to push Vader back again but receiving an even stronger push back at him that sent him also flying back into the wall.

Vader brought up his blade and prepared to strike him down quickly Ferus reached for his Saber calling it to his hand but he was too late.  
Quickly another blue saber came out from the side blocking Vaders saber from making contact with his flesh looking to the side Obi Wan Kenobi now stood shielding him from his former apprentice.

"This ends now Anakin!" yelled Obi Wan angry to see what Palpatine had turned his brother into

"Obi Wan once I am done with you the jedi will be finished quickly" said Vader forcing the bearded jedi back before continuing to engage him

"Its over Anakin you cant beat me now" he said able to tell Vader was tiring

"You underestimate my power" said Vader launching himself behind Obi Wan and bring his lightsaber up quickly surprising his old master

Obi Wan had done as much as he could but he now was forced over back wards as he blocked Vaders blade cauisng him to lose his grip on his own laser sword he found himself at Vaders mercy.

"I will now finish all of the jedi here starting with you Kenobi!" yelled Vader this time he sensed Ferus approaching

"Allow me to be the first I was the first one to know how much of a failure and disappointment you would turn out to be" said Ferus doing his best to make Anakin angry so that he would take his attention off of Kenobi

"You fool you are no match against the" Obi Wan while he was distracted had brought his saber to his hand and had jammed it into Anakins body doing hi best to miss important internal organs but wanting to take the crazed lunatic down quickly

Vader collapsed to the ground once the saber was removed looking down he could not believe what Obi Wan had done to him he looked up at Ferus and then back at Kenobi.

"Master?" he asked before Ferus punched him in the face knocking him out cold


End file.
